


Old Habits Die Hard

by all_stories



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan (kind of? not really tbh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_stories/pseuds/all_stories
Summary: Thirteen copying some mannerisms from previous Doctors (only 10 and 11 really)





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is pretty short, but I have some time to write again, so that's always good! Hope you enjoy~

Yaz, Graham, and Ryan stepped out of the TARDIS, already looking out at this brand new world. A lush forest surrounding a bustling market. Yaz looked back to the Doctor, she was leaning against the TARDIS with her feet crossed over each other. "Doctor, can we go check it out?" asked Ryan, sounding excited already.

The Doctor stepped forward. "'Course you can Ryan!" she said with her usual enthusiasm. "Just don't go touching anything without asking again!" she called after him once he ran off. 

"Hey Doc, you been here before?" questioned Graham.

"Oh yes! Well, not at this time... I think." She looked concerned for a moment. "THAT would certainly be an issue. Anyway, come along now!" She said, rather quickly, before going after Ryan with Yaz and Graham following behind.

* * *

New planet, new threat, new dangers. Yaz noticed the Doctor reach to the inside of her coat for her sonic screwdriver, before blushing slightly and fumbling around in a different pocket instead. Yaz didn't think the Doctor had inside pockets. Does she? 

"Doctor-"

"Not just now, Yaz the scan's showing something wrong. Time to go fam!" she said, and they all ran off towards danger.

* * *

 It was this time that Yaz and the Doctor were alone in the console room, after a particularly bad adventure. Ryan and Graham were back in Sheffield.

"You alright, Doctor?" Yaz asked, with genuine concern.

The Doctor reached up to her throat for a moment, almost as though straightening a bow tie, before rubbing a hand on the back of her neck instead.

At the silence, Yaz continued. "It's fine if you're not, you know. I'd be worried if you were to be honest."

"I should be asking you that, really. You're the one who watched me kill someone, and almost died yourself!" The Doctor busied herself by flipping some levers on the TARDIS.

Yaz had been watching her carefully, as usual. "Why'd you do that?"

"So I don't have to use the blue boringers, they make things boring. It's in the name after all!"

"No silly, not the controls. You've been acting weird is all."

The Doctor sighs before answering. "Fine. You caught me, but to be fair, old habits die hard! I've really been trying not to."

"What's you mean habits? You were only yourself minutes before meeting us and you've never done any of those things before."

"They're not my habits- well, yes they are- but not really..." she pauses to collect her thoughts. "You know how I said I was a white-haired Scotsman? That wasn't figurative, it was quite literal. And before then I was my 11th self, a floppy-haired, bow tie wearing fool. The one before that, 10 obviously, was a trench coat and pinstripe suit guy."

Yaz needed a moment to comprehend that rapid flow of information. "So.. that makes you number 13, right?"

"Yes! Technically no! It's rather complicated." The Doctor threw one final lever, landing the TARDIS. She noticed Yaz off to the side, looking at her with confusion and stepped closer to her. In a calmer voice, "Hey, it's alright. I'm me. Don't worry about what I looked like. Same software, different case," she said, holding out a hand.

Yaz nodded and took it, and the Doctor led her out of the TARDIS.


End file.
